


alcohol & dares

by totally_legit_banana



Series: Larry oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, High School, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party, dares, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_legit_banana/pseuds/totally_legit_banana
Summary: The scene: A party where most everybody is drunk, the exception being Louis. Harry gets dared to do some stupid shit, when then turns into more stupid shit, which then turns into REALLY STUPID SHIT, and eventually a relationship. Alcohol is in it but only mentioned, not a huge part of the story. The characters are however old you imagine them to be.





	alcohol & dares

Harry Edward Styles had never been one to shy away from a challenge. Not even when the challenge in question, set by one of his extremely drunk friends, was to climb out of his window with his shirt pulled over his neck, hollering and chanting the pokemon theme song. How his friends came up with the idea, he’d have to attribute that to the intense amounts of alcohol in their systems. However, being the way he was, he could never shy away from a challenge, however stupid or dangerous it may be.

 

With a sigh, he picked himself off the floor and cast a look around him. Empty bottles lay scattered around the floor, the contents of which were currently making their work altering his friend’s behaviours. He pulled his shirt over his head with a heavy sigh, the sheer stupidity of the dare finally setting in the his mind. But, like always, it was a dare and Harry was determined to complete it. Armed with the drunken cheers of his crazed friends, he levered himself out of the window and gripped on the drain pipe running along the side of the house. He slowly dropped himself down two floors before he felt his feet hit the ground. Adjusting the shirt around his neck, Harry began to quietly chant the pokemon theme song.

 

“Louder, bro! We can’t hear shit,” called Niall Horan, his best friend and the self-proclaimed leader of their little group.

 

Rolling his eyes, Harry clenched his jaw and continued to sing, louder this time. This continued for an awkward two minutes before he saw his neighbours lights go on inside the house, and took that as his cue to climb back up the drainage pipe and into the safety of his friends bedroom. Dropping to the floor with a grunt, he pulled his shirt back down and set his eyes on a boy sitting across from him with a book splayed across his lap.

 

“My dare is done. Now it’s your turn,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Startled, the boy, Louis, closed his book with a snap and gaped at him. “M-me?” he stuttered. Louis was the only sober boy left in the group, and hence knew full well that being picked on for the next dare could only cause trouble. Harry pondered for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable dare for for the timid boy in front of him. It only took a moment of thought before he’d come up with something. He walked over to the mini-fridge sitting in the corner and pulled a beer from it.

 

“Here,” he said. “Down this in under a minute.”

 

Louis shrugged, a look of mild fear passing over his indifferent expression for a moment before disappearing again. With a shaking hand, he reached out for the beer and grasped on to it when Harry passed it over. To his left, one of the drunkest boys pulled out his phone and set a timer. “And, go!”

 

Louis hurriedly opened the beer and began to chug, slowly losing speed over the course of time. However he ended up managing to finish the entire can in an impressively short time. How long it had actually taken remained a mystery, as Harry soon noticed that the boy with the timer had drunkenly set it to an hour rather than a minute. But, after seeing the proud look on Louis’s face, Harry decided not to mention it.

 

Filled with newfound confidence, Louis put his book to the side, but not before leaving a dog ear in his current page, Harry noticed. “Niall,” he called out. “Your turn.”

 

Niall grinned, too drunk to have any idea of the horrors that might be in store for him. “Got any ideas?” Louis asked into the group. It took a moment for a response to come, half the group being passed out in various locations throughout the room and the other too drunk to form coherent sentences.

 

To fill the awkward silence Harry suddenly blurted, “show Louis your nudes!”

 

Niall’s eyes momentarily widened before he realized that none of the people in the room would remember this the next day, and he was safe from ridicule by means of the situation being forgotten. So he pulled out his phone, taking a minute to unlock it before shielding the screen and passing it to Louis.

 

Upon seeing the picture Louis’s eyebrows lifted above his hairline and he cast a weird look at Niall. “What the heck was that?”

 

“My noods,” Niall replied simply.

 

“That was a bowl of noodles.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Niall, you have to show Louis your nudes, as in pictures of yourself with a lack of clothing.”

 

“Oh,” Niall said, enlightened. “I thought you literally meant noodles. Hang on, I’ll get my nudes.”

 

Louis eyed Niall with an amused glint in his eye. “Niall,” he asked, “why do you just randomly have a picture of noodles on your phone?”

 

“Shhh.” Niall quieted him when he found the photos he was looking for. “Here!” He shoved his phone roughly into Louis’s reach. Upon seeing the picture displayed on the screen Louis looked away, a slight color tinting his pale cheeks. Niall grinned and turned the display off, tossing his phone onto the bed they were sitting next to. “Alright!” He clapped. “Who’s next?”

 

He was met with an uncomfortable silence, almost all of the group now asleep. The only people still awake were Himself, Louis, Harry, and a girl none of them had ever actually met before. Not wanting to involve the stranger in their conversation, Niall looked back to Louis. “Your turn again!”

 

“What?? I just went!”

 

“I know,” Niall explained, “but Harry’s already done like seven dares, and you’ve only done one.”

 

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, hit me.”

 

Niall thought for a moment. “Who do you fancy?”

 

An immediate blush took over Louis’s face, giving him away. “No-nobody,” he tried to say, but to no avail.

 

“Yo! You totally got the hots for someone! Spill,” Niall commanded.

 

Harry looked at Louis, secretly glad Niall hadn’t asked him that question. You see, Harry was a little bit gay and happened to be crushing on one of the guys in this very room, a fact which he would never admit to anybody, even Niall.

 

Louis threw a quick look over to Harry before saying, “I don’t like anybody. I’m just- I’m gonna go.” He stood up and left the room, kicking one of the many beer cans littered on the floor along the way.

 

Harry gazed at his retreating back before his thoughts were interrupted by Niall saying, “go after him.”

 

“What, why?” Harry asked, because honestly, why? Louis obviously wanted to be alone.

 

“Harry, my best friend, my brother-”

 

“Get to the point,” Harry interjected.

 

Niall glared at him, continuing with a slurred voice. “You are amazing but honestly, sometimes you’re just a dumb fuck.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Louis obviously has a crush on you, and you obviously have a crush on him,” Niall stated matter-of-factly.

 

Harry paled and stuttered, trying to form coherent sentences and get his point across. “I- what? I don’t like Louis. Wha- why would you think that?” he finally managed to get out.

 

Niall rolled his eyes, evidently sick of Harry’s shit. “We’ve been best friends for years, you wanker. I know when you’re crushing on somebody. Now,” he pointed to the door, “go.”

 

Harry started to reply, but stopped upon seeing the expression on Niall’s face. So he stood up to follow Louis’s pathway out of the room, stopping only briefly to pick up the dog-eared book the boy had left behind. Though he would never admit it to anybody, Niall was absolutely right in his assumption. He made his way down the hallway and ran down the stairs, stumbling awkwardly upon seeing Louis sitting by himself on the living room couch. Harry began walking towards him but stopped in his tracks upon hearing soft, Louis-like sniffles coming from the small boy.

 

“Hey,” he called out. “You okay?”

 

Louis jumped a little, startled, and hurriedly wiped his nose on his sleeve before turning to face Harry. “I’m fine,” he said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, dropping his voice down to a whisper in fear of scaring the poor boy in front of him. “Is it about what Niall said?”

 

Louis shook his head hurriedly for a moment before giving up the pretense and nodding.

 

“Spill,” Harry commanded. “I’m all ears.”

 

Louis looked up at him, a conflicted expression written across his face. Then, with a shaky sigh, he started talking. “It’s just- I know I’m kind of a loser but I figured once I’d had the beer that I could try to fit in more. But then Niall brought up the stupid crush and that just reminded me that I’ll never fit in with you. Because you’re group is all about alcohol, popularity, and having legions of people with crushes on you and I have none of that. I’m just this loser with an awfully large crush on one of the popular people, who probably didn’t even know I existed before tonight.”

 

He stops to take a breath, looking for a moment as though he wanted to continue, but Harry interrupted him. “You’re not a loser, Louis. You underestimate yourself. I’m positive whoever you like has a crush on you too, and even if she doesn’t, she at least wants to be friends with you.”

 

Louis looked aggravated. “But that’s just the thing,” he near-shouted. “I don’t care if the girls like me! I want **him** to like me.”

 

Harry was confused. “Who? What? I thought you have a crush on someone?”

 

“I do! And I want him to like me back! But you guys have this perfect group with perfect straight people and I’m just this loser gay kid with a crush on a straight boy.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in hope. Maybe his crush wasn’t as hopeless as he had originally thought. “Okay,” he said. “Do you want to give me some kind of hint?”

 

Louis’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you care that I like another boy?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Eh, not really. Why, did you think I would?”

 

“Um, yeah. I did,” Louis said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Will you tell me your crush if I tell you mine?” he asked. He honestly felt like a sixth grader now, waiting with bated breath to see if his feelings were returned.

 

“No.”

 

Oh. Well there goes that idea.

 

But then, filled by a sudden burst of insanity, Harry said, “I’m going to tell you anyways.” Whatever, Niall will be there to help him get over the heartbreak.

 

“What? Why would you tell me?”

 

“Because… I dunno actually.” Then, gathering up all of the small amount of courage he had, he looked right at Louis and said, “I’m- I’m also crushing on a boy.”

 

How vague.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. Thanks, by the way. It was a nice attempt.”

 

“No,” Harry continued, “I’m serious. I’ve had a crush on this guy for months.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell Niall about it?”

 

“I didn’t need to,” Harry said. “He guessed it by himself.”

 

“Wait,” Louis interrupted, confused. “Why the heck are you telling me this right now.”

 

“Because up until recently I thought my crush was straight. But now I know he likes a guy too. I’m hoping it’s me.”

 

Louis laughed. “Yeah, it’s probably you. But still, why are you telling me this?”

 

“Oh my god,” Harry deadpanned. “You’re actually an idiot.”

 

Louis’s face fell. “I know.”

 

“No that’s not what I meant,” Harry said, trying to make himself clearer. “I’m telling you because you also like a guy, and I like a guy… Do you see where I’m getting at?”

 

Louis frowned. “You want us to be, like, gay buddies or something?”

 

“What the fuck?” Harry asked. “That’s not even remotely what I was getting at.”

 

“Well what then??”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and, with his last bit of courage, finally said exactly what he’d spent the last minute trying to say. “Louis, I mean that I like you. And I thought you were straight up until now, but now that I know you’re not I’m thinking I might have a slight chance. Do I?” He waited with baited breath for Louis’s response.

 

The answer was not quite what he was expecting. “Harry, you do not have a crush on me. Nobody likes me like that, you don’t have to lie and make me feel better.”

 

“I’m not lying!”

 

“Stop. I know Niall just sent you here to make me feel better and this is your weird, twisted way of doing it.”

 

“I swear,” Harry near-yells, now extremely exasperated. “I’m not lying!”

 

“Well prove it then, if you’re not lying!”

 

Harry cut Louis off by leaning forward suddenly, kissing him and effectively shutting him up. After one short, close-mouthed kiss he pulls away, looking down at his shaking hands. He’d just kissed his crush of nearly four months without even knowing if the feelings were returned. “Do you believe me now?” he asked shyly.

 

Louis stared at him with a disbelieving expression. “You- you actually meant it?”

 

“Yes, obviously.”

 

Louis continued staring blankly at him, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

 

“Spit it out, Louis. If you’re going to turn me down I’d rather you do it quickly.”

 

But then Louis is saying, “I’m not going to turn you down. It’s just-”

 

“Just what? Please Louis.”

 

“I’ve had a massive crush on you for years and I always thought it was hopeless and I’d never be good enough for you-”

 

“Nonsense,” Harry interrupted. “You’re good enough for everybody. Better, even.”

 

Louis let out a soft chuckle, looking at Harry’s mouth. “Thanks.”

 

And then they’re kissing again.

 

This lasted for a comfortable minute before the alcohol took a toll on Harry and he broke away, asking if they could go to sleep. So they trudge upstairs, where they both fall onto the floor beside each other, Louis falling asleep almost immediately. By then everybody was asleep but Niall, who had stayed awake to hear how the confrontation went. Harry sent him a sleepy smile and thumbs up before curling up beside Louis, falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my verbal-Durchfall works, which is basically when I write without stopping. So once I've written a word I can't delete it and I need to just work from there. It is entirely unedited, besides spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> 


End file.
